The objective of this investigation is to determine if there are abnormalities in nerve activity and in regulatory mechanisms in patients with neurally mediated vasovagal syncope (NMVS). These studies are conducted entirely in the Cardiology Department using a tilt table and the GCRC Core Lab is required to run the catecholamine analyses.